THE CURSED
by fairytaildreamer232
Summary: lilith is the mother of all demons...so why is she after gohan and maka? why are they seeing her in their dreams? most importantly...why is she after them? hehehe its my 1st fanfic so forgive me for grammar and spelling...enjoy! w


THE CURSED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, SOUL EATER, FAIRY TAIL, OR NARUTO THEY BELONG TO WHO EVER THEY BELONG TO.

let us begin...

Son gohan was having another nightmare, of a demon. not just a demon however, but the mother of all demons...Lilith.

"_**here little darling**_" a woman said running after a thirteen year-old gohan.

"leave me alone!" gohan screamed as he ran through the snow covered forest.

"_**but darling momma misses you**_"she said in a demonic voice.

"youre not my mother!"

"**gohaaaaaan**"the demonic voice screamed.

gohan woke up with sweat running down his face. he had been having the same nightmare over and over for the past 2 months. but, the questions he had were, who was that woman chasing after him? why was she chasing him? most importantly, why did she say she was gohans mother? however like always he ignored it after he smelled his mom chichi cooking some breakfast.

"hey mom whatcha cookin"

"french toast dear"

"yes my favorite"

she just laughed at her son.

"go get goten then we'll eat"

"kay mom"

with that said gohan got his brother and they sat down to eat.

"yummy" goten said as he ate his piece of french toast. After goku died gohan had trained goten however gohan felt as if goten actually surpassed him a long time ago. all of a sudden gohan felt an uneasy feeling.

"mom may i be excused" he asked.

"sure dear"

he walked to the window that looked out upon the woods next to their house and looked out of it but soon found himself on the ground gasping for air. on the edge of the forest was the woman he had seen in his dream just standing and smirking at him.

"gohan are you okay?!"chichi shouted as she ran to her son. but gohan couldnt hear her or speak to her, he could only stare at her.

_**"gohan"**_ he heard the woman in the woods say.

"_**come my darling, we must get your sister**_"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he suddenly screamed.

"_**please gohan i need your body**_ (i do not mean that dirtily)" it sounded like she was actually begging.

"l_**et us be a family again just me , you, and maka, "**_

"NOOOOOOO" Gohan screamed as he grabbed his head and started pulling his hair.

"_**then ill have to take you by force**_" then she gave a demonic laugh.

"gohan whats the matter" his mother screamed with tears in her eyes.

"MOM SHES GONNA GET ME! HELP SHES GONNA GET ME!" gohan yelled to her.

"just hold on im gonna call bulma". she yelled as she ran to the phone. goten however just stared at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"goten honey go to your room" Chichi yelled to goten. goten hesitantly walked to his bedroom.

after five rings bulma finally picked up.

"capsule corp bulma speaking".

"b-bulma you have to hurry somethings wrong with gohan!"

"what happened?!"bulma asked urgency filling her voice.

"i-i dont know gohan just j-just-"

"im coming chichi just hang on"

"okay but please hurry bulma something is terribly wrong"

Then gohan started screaming louder

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM" he screamed in pain.

after about ten minutes bulma finally arrived with vegeta and trunks.

upon arriving they heard gohans screams and pleas.

"trunks when we go inside you go straight to gotens room okay hun"

"okay mom" he agreed

"vegeta i want you to put him on the couch and hold him there no matter how much he struggles alright?"

a nod in agreement is all she got from him. as they went inside trunks ran to gotens room and vegeta held gohan down on the couch.

"chichi im gonna give him a sedative to calm him down alright"

she got a teary nod.

"ready vegeta?" bulma asked him.

"whatever gets him to stop screaming woman."

"okay ready...

one

**…**

two

…

three".then bulma shoved the needle into gohans neck and injected him with the sedative.

"shhhhh mommys here baby everythings going to be alright my little gohan" chichi said hushing him

"mom dont let...me sleep or…shes ...gonna...get me"then he fell into slumber.

"what was he talking about" bulma asked

"i have no idea"chichi replied.

little did they know someone was awakened and is now after gohan. however king kai would not let that happen. but one question still remains...who else was she after?

"goku" king kai said.

"yeah king kai" goku replied

"i think its time for you to go back to earth"

"why?"

"i sense a very powerful dark being on earth and..."

"and what"

"its after your son...gohan"

"what" was all goku said for at least two minutes.

"well that settles it...im going back to earth"

"well not right now dummy"king kai said.

"what!" goku said as he fell over anime style.

"you cant just tell me my family is in trouble then turn around and tell me i cant go help them!"

"im not saying you cant help them...but in three days you can go back to earth but you can not die again goku"

"alright king kai" goku paused.

"i need to train for this battle dont i king kai"

king kai nodded.

"alright lets get started"

mean while soul and maka were walking to school. when maka yawned for what seemed to be the 100th time this morning.

"stop yawning maka its so uncool" soul said as maka yawned again.

"sorry i had another night*yawn*mare last night" maka yawned.

"_**did i keep you up last night makie"**_a voice said from behind them. then a woman with black hair and red eyes (the whites of her eyes are black and her pupils are slits)

'W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" maka screamed in shock and terror.

"maka who is this?" soul asked in conFusion.

"y-you your the one in my nightmares" maka said.

"**_shhhh...im going to make it all better"_ **then the woman grabbed maka and vanished.

"MAKAAAAAA" Soul screamed.

A.N: SO WAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD AINT IT, I PLAN TO MAKE THIS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER SOOO...R&R PEOPLES I EVEN ALLOW FLAMES CUZ I CONSIDER THEM TOUGH LOVE BYE ^w^


End file.
